Obsidians
by DarkHonda
Summary: Ryan is evil, Kelsey is not. Good and evil in a sweet clash. PRLR, oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and the circumstances, Disney/Saban own the rest.

**A/N:** _not much to say about this, Ryan is evil and Kelsey is not… this is my first PRLR fic, I hope you'd like it. I'll appreciate reviews._

**Obsidians  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

He showed up in her room again, it was the third night in a row since he found his way to her. At the first time, her heartbeat raced, she was scared, petrified to death in her bed. She thought she was protected in her Aquabase, damnit! But she wasn't, because, obviously, he was there, and he watched her all night long. Both knew she was awake but he hasn't said a word, only watching her silently; she found it nice in an oddly primitive vile way.

On the second night he had joined her, she was still afraid, scared he would do something to her, to her body; he was evil after all, and as one, he had no limitations, no red lines, no conscience… It amazed her how opposite they were and yet, he was leaning right there, on her desk, watching her all night long. Both knew that night was the only time she was truly his even though it was only the second night they shared together.

Soon enough, she realized he's not going to stop watching her, he was there night after night and it shocked her; 'an hour ago we were battling, an hour ago he wanted to kill me, how can this be possible?' she couldn't stop wondering.

It took her a while to gain confidence, to stop being scared of him and as the nights went by she became sure of herself and wasn't afraid of him anymore. He, on the other hand, couldn't seem any less relaxed, any less uncomfortable. She has never seen him that cool and broody before, not even in their toughest battle, in the hardest confrontation.

He wasn't morphed but the black aura that surrounded him… she knew it had to be him. At first, she dared opening her eyes and adore his built figure; he didn't even flinch when he noticed her gaze slowly following his body, he didn't even smile when he knew she stared at him until she fell asleep, his form branding in her mind.  
He was tall and dark and very handsome; his eyes black as his heart but beautiful all the same; inviting, charming black obsidians, shining in the night…

After a while, she began staying up all night, just looking at him, feeding on his looks, she could almost taste his manly scent and his uncompromising want. Of her. And god, it felt good, she wanted him now, it was so wrong but so sweet. All she wanted was to be able to touch him, feel him there with her. For now only watching him watching her was almost as satisfying. She knew there would be a time that she'd need his touch, his taste. He was evil but her feelings for him weren't, they were so innocent and sweet and it tortured her, her conscience had to stay clean; she couldn't touch him.

Night after night have passed, he was close to her in one of the most intimate situations- when she was asleep, she could sleep at a certain stage, her tiredness taking the best of her, and she trusted him. It was a mystery to her how did she end up trusting a guy who tried to kill her only a few hours ago, but she did and it was wonderful. Maybe there was a little goodness in him, goodness you could save, she thought at mornings, but at nights, she was his. She accepted it even fondly, he wasn't there to hurt her, she could least understand it; she couldn't see confusion in his eyes yet she couldn't read him wholly. He intrigued her with his presence, enchanted her, made goose bumps appear on her skin whenever she thought of the forthcoming night. A night they would share together.

It was the simplest form of closeness, yet it was almost everything to her, she knew it certainly wasn't right; he was her enemy at day and a friend at night and besides, how wrong was to feel something that wasn't supposed to be there? How wrong was to feel that you're attracted to the one trying to ruin you? But it was great, he was great; god, in one of those so called innocent nights, she got up, walked to him clad in her yellow pajamas and kissed him senselessly;

She couldn't see he was surprised, it was almost like he expected it to happen. He didn't say a thing when she tasted him, yet he was responding, cooperating with her, against her. He pulled her closer to himself, her hands stroked the black cloth that was his shirt, it was smooth and rather cool against her warm skin. She kind of liked it, wondering if its owner was as cool too. When they finally pulled back he looked down at her, almost glaring, she knew she was flushed but didn't care, she wanted to taste him for the longest of time and couldn't wait anymore.

He stared hard at her, now actually glaring before he pulled her against him again and kissed her forcefully, demandingly. It was more than she could ever hope for and for the first time in her life, she realized he was something she really wanted. She was shocked and pulled back almost afraid to want him, after all, he was her enemy! Confused she looked up at him, doubting him for the first time; did he want her as much as she wanted him? Was she just a way to defeat the entire lightspeed rangers? She knew she wouldn't bear being the weak spot and for the first time, she was scared, really scared. She backed off hesitatingly, falling to her bed, tears starting to well up her eyes, she cried to her soft yellow pillow, sorry she ever laid a finger on him.

"Kelsey," he said her name and for a moment it seemed the world had stopped. It wasn't the regular full with hatred voice that mocked, 'yellow ranger!' it was soft now, comforting. Hearing his voice this soft, so contrasted to the insults he usually "heaped" at them, made her heart beat faster. Something inside her was trembling because he mattered to her. She kept crying, sniffling, her tears slowly absorbing in the pillow, she felt his hand stroking her hair ever so gently, and she hadn't dared to raise her face from the pillow. She heard him shifting as he ducked in front of her crying form.

"Kelsey, don't cry," he said quietly, his voice sounded so weird when he wasn't mocking her, when he wasn't smirking before attacking. He hugged her and her heart missed a beat, she stopped crying and looked at him, tears still coursing down her cheek. He wiped them with is hand. She looked into his eyes, they weren't black now but chocolate colored eyes, warm and vivid, so unlike the Ryan she has come to meet in battlefield, the one with the black evil glint in his eyes. She could drown in them, but he only kissed her.

She floated in an amazing dreamily sea of warmth, warmth he offered, she wanted to laugh, it was addicting; this feeling and his taste, his sweetness… The world didn't matter anymore, it was only him and her, her heart raced as he put his hand gently on her cheek and then slowly turned it so the back of his hand stroked her cheek, his knuckles brushing her face gently as possible. She looked away.

"Kelsey…" he repeated, his hand finding her chin and gently turning her to face him.

"We can't do this, Ryan," she whispered, "I can't do this; I can't kiss tonight and pretend it didn't happen tomorrow morning," she wailed and he stroked her hair.

"I understand," he said quietly, "goodbye, yellow ranger," he said in his cold tone again, turning his back on her and going to the far corner of the room to teleport away.

"Ryan…" she said, her voice trembling, and when he didn't turn around she ran after him and caught his arm. He looked back and gently pushed her away.

"No, Kelsey," he said firmly but then she hugged him and a new sensation took over them both. This feeling of being so close, holding each other so intimately, it felt like her heart started dancing inside her chest, it was hard to breath now. He was everything that mattered and when he looked down at her she kissed him.

"I know it's hard," she paused, "Ryan, I'm scared," she confessed and he held her even tighter.

"Who scared you?" he asked and she was drowning in his warm brown eyes again.

"You. This," she answered and took her hand in his, "Ryan, we're enemies," she whispered and he dared circle her waists with his arms, making her body squirm with the new sensation of another's touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said and she traced his jaw line gently, loving his gentle skin, so unlike his evil persona. She raised two curious light blue eyes at him.

"Ryan… I do care for you," she whispered knowing he would never be able to say the same, his evil persona radiating all over. So he simply kissed her. Passionately.  
It was an unspoken promise for a better future, he wasn't going to turn good, she knew, but they could still share their nights together. It didn't matter if they were kissing or just staring at each other, they were together.


End file.
